Disney Infinity (Sofia Adventures)
by black cat studio
Summary: Princess Sofia accidentally ended up in the world call Disney Infinity. She makes friends there even to the Pumpkin King Jack Skellington. But she has nothing to protect herself from bad guys. So it's up to Jack to teach her all he knows to do. Also protect herself from Maleficent who wants her amulet. Can she and her new friends stop Maleficent on time? Read and Find Out.
1. Sofia In Disney Infinity

**_Arthur Note: Just to make things clear I'm not much of a gamer. But I heard about this game and went on YouTube to check it out. It's seems pretty neat and all. So I been trying to figure out what would be pretty cool to make it into a story like. Then I came up with the idea of having Sofia (from Sofia the First) into the Disney Infinity story. I know she's not in the game but I thought it would be cool to see what would be like if she was. So can't tell you more then that. Don't worry it's going to be a sweet and lovely like story that involve friendship._**

* * *

In the magical kingdom call Enchancia is a princess only eight years old. She has short brown hair and blue eyes and wears a purple gown. Her name is Princess Sofia. Sofia loves to be with her animals friends. She has an amulet of avalor that is powerful and when ever she does good it gives her a new kind of power. Like for intense understanding animals. That is how she make very great friends with the animals. She has four animals friends name Robin (a robin bird), Mia (a blue bird), Waltnut (a chattering squirrel), and Clover (a long ear rabbit). Sofia loves to talk to them all the time. But she never speak to them in front of her family because she doesn't want them to find out about the necklace. Like one time her older sister Amber who has blonde hair and brown eyes and wears a yellow dress and a dazzling white tiara had found out the secret of the amulet. Amber took it and wanted to bring Rapunzel but instead bring an evil princess name Ivy who almost took over the kingdom. But once Amber put herself in danger to save Sofia, Ivy was put back to where she belong. But since Ivy use a dragonfly to make people forget what happen only remember the day before Amber had forgotten about the amulet. So since then her family had never found out about the power of that amulet that Sofia has. Only Sofia and her animal friends knows about it. Of course her royal sorcerer Mr. Cedric knows all about the amulet and tries to take it from her but most times it fails except the time he did but kept getting curse of doing something terrible. At the end Mr. Cedric return her amulet back and from that day forth he still tries to take it.

Sofia loves her family and her animal friends. One beautiful afternoon her brother James (has blonde hair brown eyes and wears a green shirt and light green pants) also the twin brother to Amber was playing with his dog Rufus (a mix beagle hound dog). Sofia was picking berries for the party tomorrow night for her father's (who is name King Roland II) birthday party. Then all of sudden Sofia look up to see a strange door by the two willow trees. Sofia saw that James didn't pay any attention to it so she was carious and went up to it. Once Sofia got to the door it was already open up for her to go right in. Sofia slowly walk up to the door and peak inside but she barely could see a thing in there. She was about to head back out when all of sudden a force of wind push her in and cause her to scream but the door shut behind her before she screamed. After Sofia was inside the door that was there between the trees had disappear in a flash. James said "okay boy it's time for to..." before he finish he saw Sofia's basket lay on the ground but Sofia wasn't around. James stand there scratching his head. "Where did she go"? Rufus shrug as if saying "I don't know". James said to Rufus "we better tell mom and dad about this". So James took Rufus and went inside the castle to tell everyone that Sofia is gone.

Meanwhile Sofia hit a hard ground and she just shook her head. She look up to see a big city like that had different kinds of buildings around. Sofia was confused and wonder where she was at. She got up and began to walk around the city. She seen lots of different kinds of characters walking around and they were talking to one another. Sofia walked quite some time. No one seems to notice her being there at all. She walked at least four hours and her legs were getting tired of walking. She looked for a place to sit down but couldn't find none at all. Sofia saw the big clock tower that was like the London clock tower. She looked up and saw it was almost one o clock. Sofia thought to herself "I been walking a whole lot and I don't even know where I am at". Sofia could hear her stomach rumbering and relies that she was getting hungry. Sofia sigh and said "I hope I can find some help". Sofia happen to spot a strange skeleton man dress in black and has a bat bow tie talking to two ladies. One was dress in a dark green dress with red curly hair and has blue eyes. The other one has strawberry brown hair and blue eyes and wears a blue dress with a black vest on. Sofia walk up to them and said politely "um... excuse me but can you tell me where I may be"? They all turn to face her and the girl with red curly hair said "why your in Disney Infinity". Sofia said "oh um... thank you". The skeleton man ask "who are you, my dear"? Sofia answer "I'm Sofia and I'm from Enchancia". The skeleton thought a moment and then said "oh I see, well never heard that place before". The girl with the blue dress said "you must be new around here". Sofia nodded and said "I am not sure how I got here".

The girl with the curly hair said "oh well I guess I should introduce ourselves". Then the girl with the curly hair continue "I'm Merida (she then pointed to the girl dress in blue) this is Anna (then she pointed to the skeleton man) and this here is Jack Skellington, king of the pumpkin patch". Jack stood proud and said "that's right I am the pumpkin king". Sofia smiled a little and said "please to meet all of you". Sofia liked these three characters and was happy to meet them. Jack said "so I suppose that your lost then". Sofia nodded and said "I need to somehow get back home". Merida said "well it's going to be tricky because we never heard of that place and probably no portal to get there". Sofia ask "portal"? Anna nodded and said "see since this is Disney Infinity there are many portals to get to our worlds. Like for intense I'm from Arendelle and so there is a portal to go to Arendelle and back to here. Or like Jack, he's from Halloween Town so there is a portal for that". Merida nodded "that's right, so it may be a while for you to go back home". Sofia sigh and said "oh I see". Jack felt pretty bad for Sofia and wish that he could do more for her. Then Merida ask "so what kinds of weapon you use"? Sofia look up and ask confused "weapon"? Merida said "yeah, you know a bow or something to help you escape from". Sofia said "oh well I don't have that kind of things". Anna said "oh that's bad news, it could be dangerous without something to protect yourself with". Sofia ask "why that"? Jack said "well you see, there are bad guys roaming around the streets and so you must be prepare for anything". Sofia gulped worrying what she had just got herself into.

Jack smiled and look at Merida and Anna and said "I will be taking Sofia from here". Merida ask "your going to take her home with you"? Jack said "well of course I am, can't leave her all alone in Disney Infinity". Anna smiled and said "oh that's great". Merida wasn't too sure if it was a great idea but she went along with it. Jack looked at Sofia and said "don't worry just stay with me and you'll be fine". Sofia nodded and held Jack's bony hand. Sofia ask seeing Jack's shock face "you don't mind if I hold your hand"? Jack smiled warmly and said "I do not, dear". Sofia smiled and for some reason she felt a warm connection between her and Jack. Even Anna could see that Jack was beginning to like Sofia very much. Jack took Sofia and left Merida and Anna talking by the gates. Jack smiled and ask "well then where shall we began"? Sofia thought a minute and said "well I am pretty hungry". Jack smiled and said "oh right then, I know a place to go". Sofia smiled and Jack smiled back at her. Together they walk tough the rest of Disney Infinity.


	2. Sofia and Jack Experence

Jack and Sofia reach to a place that says "Pizza For All". Jack look at Sofia and ask "do you like pizza"? Sofia nodded and Jack smiled and said "I'll be right back then. We'll be eating at the park". Jack walked inside while Sofia waited next to the store. As Sofia was waiting when a car that has the color of red, white, and green, has brown eyes and on front of him is the Italian flag with a number one on it pull up in front of Sofia. The car said "well who are you little girl"? Sofia was shock and jumped to see a strange looking mechanical thing talking to her. The car ask "what's wrong? Haven't you seen a talking car before"? Sofia shook her head. The car said "well I am Francesco the world's fastest cars ever". Francesco happen to spot Sofia's amulet and ask "why what do we have here, an amulet huh? Oh is it powerful"? Sofia back up and didn't say anything to Francesco. Francesco said "oh a little shy one". Sofia kind of put her head down and still kept silence. Francesco said "well Francesco don't like shy little girls". Sofia was backing up some more afraid what this car may do to her. Francesco said moving towards her slowly "you think you can escape me. Well we'll just see about that". Then Francesco heard a voice behind him asking "do you have a problem"? Francesco was about to have a smart remark when he turn to see who it was and was horrified. "Oh, uh... hello Jack". Jack said "save it you fling. Leave her alone". Francesco nodded and took off as fast as he can away from Jack. Jack looked at Sofia and ask "are you all right"? Sofia nodded happy to see Jack. Jack held a pizza box in his bony hands. Jack smiled and said "good now let's go to the park". Sofia nodded and they walk till they reach to the big park with lots of playgrounds quintments all over. Jack and Sofia sat on the bench and Jack open the pizza box to reveal a pepperoni pizza.

Sofia smiled and said "mm... that looks great". Jack smiled and said "it sure is". Jack grab a piece and gave it to Sofia to eat. Then he got himself one and he enjoy his. They enjoy their pizza until a little brown fuzzy squirrel saw the pizza and wanted it. The squirrel look up to make sure Jack nor Sofia wasn't looking and it grab the box and took it. Jack looked down and saw it was gone. He looked around till he saw the squirrel taken the pizza. Jack yelled angrily "hey, get back here thief"! Sofia turn and saw the squirrel trying to hurry away with the pizza. Sofia and Jack got up and ran after the squirrel. The squirrel ran as fast as it's little legs could carry him. It was lot harder for the squirrel to run with the pizza box in it's paws. Sofia ran fast enough to go in front of the squirrel and stopped the squirrel. Sofia said kindly "now that's not nice of you taking our launch like that". The squirrel said "aw... all I want is to have something to eat". Jack caught up to the squirrel and look at the squirrel angrily. Sofia said "well if you ask nicely we would have given you one". The squirrel and even Jack both look at her surprisingly. The squirrel ask "you understood what I said"? Sofia nodded and said "yes, but we need our pizza back please". The squirrel sigh and said "oh all right, I only wanted to eat it". Sofia took out a piece and said "here take this". The squirrel smiled and said "oh wow, thank you". Sofia smiled and said "your welcome". The squirrel hurry back to it's tree with the piece of the pizza in it's paw.

Jack was shock and unsure what else to say. Sofia got up and she saw Jack's surprised face. She knew that he saw her talking to the squirrel. Sofia sigh and said "I guess you saw". Jack snapped of his shock and ask "how did you understood that squirrel"? Sofia said "because of my amulet it gave me the power to talk to animals". Jack looked at her amulet and knew what that amulet was. Sofia sigh and said "sorry if I surprise you like that". Jack said "it's all right, let's finish our meal before another squirrel comes and steal our pizza". Sofia nodded happily and they went sat back down on the bench and ate their pizza. Jack knew about the amulet of avalor. He knows that if it get's into the wrong hands then it could lead to disaster. Jack thought to himself without saying it out loud "I have to keep Sofia safe. If someone else evil gets that amulet then it's all over". Jack let Sofia finish up the rest of the pizza and once Sofia got done she threw the box away. Jack ask "want to see more of this city"? Sofia nodded and Jack said smiling "oh right, let's see more of this city. There are two pales I really want you to meet". Sofia was excited to meet Jack's two best friends. Sofia got up and then Jack. Jack held Sofia's hand and the two of them headed back to the city.

As they were walking Sofia was looking around excitedly at the city. Jack smiled when he saw how excited Sofia was looking at the whole city. Then Jack heard two guys calling out his name. Jack turn to see a small green monster with only one eye and another monster that was big and has blue with purple polka dot fur coming towards him and Sofia. Jack smiled and said "Mike, Sulley, great to see you two". Sofia turn and was kind of scare to meet them. Jack saw that she was scared and said softly "don't worry Sofia, they the one's I wanted you to meet. You'll like them, trust me". Sofia trusted Jack and went to Sulley and Mike still holding to Jack's bony hands. Mike ask "who is that with you"? Jack smiled and said "Mike, Sulley, I want you to meet my new friend Sofia. She's from Enchancia. Not sure how to get her back there yet". Sulley and Mike greeted Sofia with their politeness. Sofia look up at Jack and Jack nodded as if saying "it's all right. They won't hurt you". Sofia turn to Mike and Sulley and said "hello, nice to meet you". Mike said "it's nice to meet you too". Sulley nodded "it's sure is". Sofia smiled and she began to not be scared of them no more. Jack said "I'm showing her around, that way she can get use to this place till we can get her back home". Mike and Sulley both nodded. Sulley said "well hope you can get home soon". Mike nodded and said "yeah, well we better get going. There is work to do". Sulley said "oh right, well it was nice to meet you Sofia". Sulley and Mike left and Jack and Sofia continue on walking though the city. Then Jack happen to spot the witch's store and smiled. "Ah.. just what we need". Sofia look at Jack confused. Jack look down and said "you'll see, come on". Jack took Sofia into the store and Sofia liked all the wooden crafts that was made.

Then a witch with a brown saggy coat and white hair came up and ask "do ya see what you like"? Sofia jumped and fell backwards. Jack ran to help Sofia up. The witch said with kindness "why Jack Skellington, it's a pleasure to meet you". Jack said "it's great to see you too. I need something like something like my soul rubber". Jack put his sleeve down revealing a green slimy thing around his wist. Sofia look at it with disgust. The witch thought a minute and said "I'm afraid I don't have that kind of thing. But you don't like your soul rubber"? Jack said "oh yes, but this is for my new friend Sofia". Jack put his hand on Sofia's back. The witch said understanding "oh I see, well let me see what I got". The witch went to the back of the room and search for something that may be good for Sofia. Sofia look up and ask "what is it for"? Jack answer "that way I can start training you to fight back. Don't worry we'll start tomorrow. I know your probably tired". Sofia really wasn't too tired but she did had a long day. After five minutes the witch came back out and she had in her hand was a golden like bracelet with different kind of designs on it. The witch said "this is what I call a Super Wiz Bracelet. See these here are buttons, when you press one it will send out a different kinds of weapon out. Watch and learn". The witch looked at her pet crow and she press a button that had the rope on it and soon as she toch it the rope spot out and grab hold of the black crow that yelled "ah... let go of me"! The witch bring the rope back to the bracelet and the poor bird flew off scared then ever. Sofia ask "is the crow going to be all right"? The witch said "oh don't mind him. He will be fine". The witch put the bracelet on Sofia and said "when you grow the bracelet will grow with you". Sofia said "wow, thank you". The witch said "well that would be ten dollar and twenty cents". Jack grab his spider shape wallet and pull out a ten dollar bill and two dimes and gave it to the witch. The witch count the money and put it in the cash register and gave Jack the recite.

Before leaving Jack said "thank you very much". The witch said "ah... anytime. You tell Dr. Finklestein that I said hi to him". Jack said smiling "will do, thank you". Jack and Sofia left the store and Sofia ask "so what now"? Jack said "well it's getting late so it's best to head home. I'll teach you to use that bracelet of yours tomorrow". Sofia nodded and held Jack's bony hand again and they walk though the city.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: The witch toward the end of this chapter is from the movie "Brave". Yeah I know she wasn't in the Disney Infinity game but thought that it would be good to put her in the story. Plus if you wondering why I put the Pepperoni pizza in this chapter just because I like Pepperoni Pizza. Just saying. That's all I got for ya'll.**_


	3. Going Into Jack's House

Jack went up to an opening area with a roller coaster and a long twisty like water slide. Sofia was impressed but confused of why no one play around the slide and the roller coaster. Jack then use his soul rubber and smack it on the ground and soon between the slide and the roller coaster there was an opening like portal revealing a graveyard with lots of gravestones around and the strange looking hill about a foot away. Sofia was confused and yet a bit scared to go into this portal that she sees. Jack said "don't worry, this is where I live. This is just the graveyard, the town is over quite away from this graveyard". Jack took Sofia and both of them still holding hands walked right into the portal. Once they we're in, the portal closes up. Jack looked at Sofia who was kind of nervous being at the graveyard. Jack smiled and said "well then, let's get you home, there is a short way to get to my house". Jack took Sofia though the graveyard while Sofia kept looking around. She never saw a huge graveyard like this before. Jack stopped and said "see that tower like there". Sofia turn to see a long old creepy like tower that looked to be a twisted up a little. That is made out of gray and black bricks. Sofia nodded and Jack continue "well that is my home. I know it may not look to good for a king of the pumpkin patch but at least it's worth it". Sofia said "oh that's not a problem, I kind of like it". Jack smiled and said to himself "she's the first human being that would like my house".

They walk up to the house and went up to the gate leading to the house. Jack open it up and let go of Sofia's hand. Sofia looked at some more tiny little gravestones in front of the yard. Then Jack went up to the front door and unlock the door. Sofia turn and went up to Jack and waited. Jack went in and he turn to see Sofia patiently waiting for the okay to come in. Jack said "oh you may come in. Consider as a friendship place to stay". Sofia walked in and saw how spooky the house really looked. It was almost like Halloween all over again. There were a black couch with a white cloth on the top of the couch. There were two brown leather like chairs in front of the couch. Then a table made out of glass with some papers on the table. Sofia kind of like the place and how creepy it was. Jack said "please, go ahead and sit down. I will be right back". Sofia looked at the couch and she sat down and liked the feeling of the cloth. Sofia look over to see Jack walking up the twisty like stairs. Sofia never seen a very and narrow like stairs until now. Once she saw Jack made it up all the way up the stairs, she got up and began to look around. Sofia saw a fireplace in front of the room. She walk up and saw some pictures on the fireplace. Sofia look at the four pictures. One picture was Jack in his Santa suit doing a Christmas Party in Disney Infinity. Sofia thought Jack look good in the Santa suit. The next picture beside it was a picture of Jack and a ghost dog with a red pumpkin nose and a red collar near the hill that she seen earlier. Sofia smiled and thought that the ghost dog was kind of cute. Then she seen the next picture that had two young skeletons that she haven't seen before. One skeleton wears a farmer clothes (brown hat, red and black shirt) and the other skeleton wears a blue with black stripe shirt with short brown hair but has a pumpkin head. Sofia wonder if these were Jack's parents. Sofia look at the last picture that has a picture of Jack and this time it was a rag doll that she haven't met. The rad doll has long red hair, her skin fabric are blue and has some stitches on her body. Also the rag doll is wearing a mix color pattern dress.

Sofia wonder who that rag doll was and is this rag doll great friends with Jack. Then Sofia was so concentrated on the pictures she didn't hear Jack coming back down the stairs. Sofia was more concentrated on the picture of the rag doll and Jack and how nice it look. She grab the picture and look at it closer. Just then she happen to look up to see that familiar ghost dog that she had seen in the picture earlier. Sofia said smiling still holding the picture in her hands "oh hello, my name is Sofia. What's yours"? Zero said "I'm Zero, I'm Jack's best friend". Sofia smiled and said "please to meet you Zero". Zero shook his head and ask "you can understand me"? Sofia said "oh yes, my amulet gives me the power to talk to animals". Zero was happy to have someone who could understand him. Just then Jack said who was watching from behind Sofia "I see you've met Zero". Sofia turn in surprise and said "oh I didn't hear you coming". Jack said "oh that's all right". Jack happen to spot a picture in Sofia's hand and ask "what's that you have there"? Sofia look down and said "oh I was just looking at your pictures on the fireplace. I hope you don't mind". Jack shook his head and said "no, not at all". Jack got a bit closer to see what picture was in Sofia's hands. Jack smiled and said "I see you got me and my lovely bride to be picture". Sofia look down and ask "oh, she is? Who is she"? Jack took the picture and smiled while putting back up on the fireplace. He answer "this here is Sally and yes, we're going to married on Christmas Eve". Sofia never heard of Christmas before but she went along with it. Jack continued "I remember very well that was the day that me and her had our first kiss on Spiral Hill. It was a magical time and I will never forget to see those lovely eyes of hers looking at me. She is my dearest love and I will always remember her in my heart". Sofia loved of how Jack was imaging him and Sally together that she was in gaze to how he and Sally had met.

Jack explain to Sofia of how he first met Sally when she was first created by Dr. Finklestein. "I remember Dr. Finklestein showing me his new invention. Of course Sally wasn't even alive yet. He just created her and was showing her off to me. Of course I never would have imagine me and Sally would become as one". Jack smiled deeply and then he began to laugh and said "ha, I remember when I was in the hurry to do some plannings with the mayor for Halloween when I accidentally bumped into Sally and we both fell backwards. Sally felt pretty bad for bumping into me but I help her up and ask her if she was all right. She smiled and of course she was all right. But I think that's when she took a liken to me. Of course I didn't see that because I was in the hurry. But after I tried to take over Christmas and thought I could do better. I relies that Sally was in love with me after that intercent of bumping into me". Sofia smiles liked of how Jack was telling the story about him and Sally. Jack saw how Sofia was in gaze in his story of him and Sally and Jack smiled back. "I see you like the story of how I met Sally". Sofia nodded and said "it's sounds so romantic". Jack said "it's sure is and I will always be with her". Then Jack said "well I better get to my study's. The mayor wants me to finish that paper work for the town's safety". Then Jack turn to Sofia and ask "is there anything you need, my dear"? Sofia thought a moment and said "well I am kind of thirsty". Jack nodded and said "I'll be back with some water". Jack went into the kitchen that was right next to the living room and went to get some water. Sofia looked at Zero who was lying on the couch. Sofia smiled and she sat down and ask "so what do you do when Jack is busy"? Zero said "oh I pretty much just sleep in my bed or in my dog house. Sometimes play with my toys but I always sleep when Jack is gone to work". Sofia nodded and said "sounds like he's a busy man". Zero nodded and said "yeah, but he has time to play with me". Sofia nodded and began to pet Zero on the head.

Then Jack came back with a cup with green slime like in the cup. Sofia look at it with confusion. Jack knew what Sofia was thinking and said "I know what your going to say. But this here is our kind of water. I study on how our water is a whole lot different then the human's water. But trust me this water is just like the one you drink back home". So Sofia grab the cup and tried it. Jack was right it did tasted just like a normal kind of water. Sofia said "wow, it taste as the water back home". Jack nodded and said "indeed, it's how we drink our water here in Halloween Town". Sofia smiled and Jack said "well after I finish I will show you to your room. Please make yourself at home. You can read some of these books here". Jack grab the books from the small shelf between the two leather chairs and put them on the table. "You can read those if you want. Or you can talk to Zero here. Whatever you prefer I won't mind. I'll be back in the while to show you to your room". Sofia nodded and said "thank you, Jack". Jack smiled and he bow a little and said "your very welcome". Jack went back upstairs and as he got all the way up he went to his office like and sat near his table and began to write on the red piece of paper that has some information on it. Sofia looked at the books and was curious of the blue and red book. She picked it up and it says "All to Know of Halloween Town". Sofia smiled and said to herself "well, let's see what to know about this town". So she began to read the book while Zero fell asleep on Sofia's lap.


	4. Visit From Sally & Bad News

Sofia was liking how all the monsters get all prepare for Halloween and what shocks her is that all the kids in Halloween Town don't go to school on Halloween. Sofia thought to herself "huh? I know that I have to go to school on Halloween and at the end we have a ball party of Halloween". Then as she finish reading she sat up which woke Zero up and he flew over and slept on the other side of the couch. Sofia put the book back on the table and was going to read another one when she jumped by the sound of the screaming door bell (sounds like a woman screaming). Zero got up and he barked by the sound of the doorbell. Jack came down and he went to answer the door. Sofia got up and came up behind Jack and look to see who rang the doorbell. When Jack open up the door it revealed the same rag doll that Sofia had seen in the picture. Sofia thought to herself "this must be Sally that Jack was talking about". Jack smiled and said "Sally, it's great to see you". Sally smiled and ask "may I come in"? Jack nodded and he let Sally into his house. Sofia just stare at her with awe. Sally happen to turn to see Sofia behind Jack. Sally gasp and ask "Jack, who's this"? Jack turn and said smiling "well this is my new friend Sofia. I just met with her today and we're not sure of how to get her back home". Sally smiled and said "hello Sofia, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sally". Sofia smiled and said "it's great to meet you".

Sally looked at Jack and said "Jack, the mayor wants to speak with you right away". Jack sigh and said "but I can't leave Sofia here by herself". Sally said "if you don't mind I can stay here with her until you come back". Jack nodded and said "all right then". Jack looked at Sofia and said "I will be back soon. Just be good to Sally till I return". Sofia nodded and said "I will". Jack walk out and made sure to shut the door behind him. Sally smiled and ask "so what do you do as a hobby"? Sofia thought a moment and said "well I like to be with my animals friends, I like to help other people in town". Sally nodded and said "I see that's really good. Jack tries his best to please everyone here in Halloween Town and in Disney Infinity as well". Sofia nodded and then she saw Zero flying towards her and Sally. Sofia smiled but didn't say anything because she didn't want Sally to find out that she can talk to animals by her special amulet. Sally saw Zero and said "oh hello Zero, how have you been doing". Sally petted Zero by the ears and Zero began to relax and said "oh yeah, right there is perfect". Sofia giggled and Sally kept continue to do that till she had another question for Sofia. Sally look at Sofia again and ask "where do you live"? Sofia said "I'm from Enchancia". Sally said carious "oh I never of that place before". Sofia nodded and said "yeah well I don't think I mention this to Jack but I'm also a princess of Enchancia". Sally's eyes grew wide and ask "you are"? Sofia nodded and said "yes, see I wasn't really a princess at first. I was a villager and living normally. But then my mom married the king and I became a princess over night. I didn't know how or what to do to be a princess. I still getting use to the princess thing".

Sally said "well I see that you don't ever give up even if it starts to get a bit rough". Sofia smiled and said "yeah, I suppose I am but now". Sofia sigh and put her head down. Sally knew what Sofia wanted and how badly Sofia wants to go back home. Sally said "don't worry I'm sure Jack will be able to get you back home". Sofia smiled and said "I suppose so. I wonder what my family are doing and are they really missing me"? Sally sigh and she petted Sofia on the back a little. Sofia smiled at Sally and they both continue to keep talking for a while. Then after ten to fifteen minutes Jack came back in. He looked worried and a bit concerned about something that whatever the mayor had said to him. Sally saw Jack and saw his look when he walk into the living room. Sally ask "Jack, is everything all right"? Jack look up and said "I must speak to you alone, Sally". Sally got up and she walk into the kitchen with Jack leaving Sofia in the living room with Zero wondering what was going on. Sofia decide to listen to what Jack had to tell Sally. Sofia sneak up to the door leading to the kitchen and listen to Jack talking to Sally. "Sally, our town and Disney Infinity and other worlds are in great danger". Sally gasp and ask "Jack, what do you mean"? Jack sigh and said "the mayor told me that he seen a woman dress in black and has a devil like horns. He wasn't sure who or what she was but he told me that she is after a girl with the amulet". Sally ask "a girl with the amulet what does that mean"? Jack sigh and said "Sally, Sofia has the amulet of avalor and that's why I must stay close to her. If this woman get's her hand on that amulet then it's all over for all of us. I don't think Sofia knows but that amulet has the power to control Disney Infinity and all the rest of the worlds with it".

Sally said "oh dear, that's not good. When you were gone Sofia told me that she became a princess of Enchancia when her mother marred to a king". Jack's eyes sockets widened with shock then said "I didn't know that. She never told me that she was the princess". Sally nodded and said "plus she is still learning to be one as well". Jack nodded and said "well then I must make sure she doesn't get hurt". Sofia was shock to hear what she was hearing. She never knew that her amulet is the power of Disney Infinity and all the lands connect or go into Disney Infinity. Sofia just couldn't stand anything happen to Halloween Town. She learn a little bit about the town she just can't see it being control by an evil woman. Sally had a feeling that Sofia was listening and knew that Sofia is finding out about her amulet. Sally said "Jack, I think that..." Jack interrupt by saying "I know Sally, I have to keep this town and Disney Infinity safe. If something happen to Disney Infinity who knows what happen to our town and the other worlds with it". Sally tried to tell Jack that she had a feeling that Sofia was listening but Jack kept interrupting her. Jack said before he let Sally speak "I can't believe Sofia can have that kind of necklace. I mean how did she even get it if she don't even have any weapons or magic of her own to protect her with. Sure I gave her that bracelet that has many weapons on it but it doesn't mean that she would be ready in a day or two. It will take weeks for her to be ready". Sally finally spoke "Jack, I think we have someone listening to us". Jack ask "what do you mean it just you and I are here"? Sally was to speak when she spotted Sofia looking at then stunt and confused. Sally said "right there". Jack turn and was shock to see Sofia there watching and was listening the entire time.

Jack ask "Sofia, were you listening to us"? Sofia nodded and ask "why didn't you tell me about my amulet"? Jack said "I... I... didn't want to frightened you or anything. Besides you're too young to understand". Sofia sigh and said "if you want to know how I got this amulet I got it when I first became a princess. My dad the king gave it to me and told me to never take it off. I promise him to never take it off". Jack said "that's a great promise to keep. If someone get's hold of that amulet by an evil force will destroy our town, Disney Infinity, and all the other worlds that are able to connect to Disney Infinity". Sofia gasp and said "I never even knew that". Jack ask "didn't your father knows anything about the amulet"? Sofia said "no, I don't think so. He doesn't even know that I can talk to animals". Sally brink and ask "your amulet gave the power to talk to animals"? Jack nodded and then said "you must promise me something, Sofia". Sofia nodded and ask "what is that"? Jack said sternly and concerned tone voice "You must promise me that you don't go too far from me and do what I tell you to do". Sofia nodded knowing that it could be dangerous when she is alone. "I promise". Jack said "good, now that's settled it, I best to get Sofia something to eat". Sally nodded and said "I better get going. Dr. Finklestein probably wants me back at the lab". Jack nodded and said "very well then, thank you for coming over Sally". Sally nodded and she wave and left the house. Jack said "I get you something to eat and change you into your pajamas. It may be a little big but I think I got some pins to pin them so it won't drag on the ground". Sofia nodded and Jack took her to the table and help her up in the chair and he went to cook the meals for him and Sofia.


	5. Sofia's Nightgown & Jack's Promise

After Sofia and Jack finish supper, Jack took her to the guest room and went back to his own room and went to see if he could find something for Sofia to wear for bed. While Jack was looking for a nightgown, Sofia looked out the window with black curtains. Sofia sigh and looked out towards the dark with little lights from the lanterns of the town. Sofia said to herself "I wish that I was home right now. I know that everyone is now worry about me". Sofia turn a little to see Zero flying into the room and flew towards her. Zero ask "what's wrong Sofia"? Sofia sigh and said "I just miss home, I miss my family, my animals friends. I wish that there was a way to get back home". Sofia turn to the window and she began to sing.

 _How will I get home?_

 _When will it take to be back home?_

 _And how did this got to began?_

 _How will I be able to stand this way?_

 _Who will come to help me be back home?_

 _Who will hold me tight?_

 _Keep me safe in the dark of night._

 _And what will become of me?_

 _This won't be easy for me._

(Jack finally found a nightgown that he hoped that it would work for Sofia. He came back into the room to find Sofia looking out the window and was singing. Jack listen to what she was singing).

 _Who will come to help me be back home?_

 _Who will come to help me be back home?_

(Sofia was starting to cry and she had a bit of a hard time to sing her last part of the song).

 _Now that I'm not home with my friends and family._

Jack couldn't help but shed a tear or two before he spoke up. "I have the nightgown ready. Just need some pins which I have here in my pockets". Sofia turn and she came up to Jack and he handed her the nightgown. Jack said "let me know when you have it on and I'll help you pin that nightgown so it won't drag on the ground". Jack and Zero went out of the room while Sofia sat on the bed to put the nightgown on. Once she put it on the nightgown seems a bit too big for her and it was so long that she trip when she got off the bed. Sofia fell and hit the ground with her face. She shook her head a couple of times and got back up and she happen to spot a rounded mirror hanging on the wall. She went over to see that the white nightgown was pretty big on her. Sofia raise both of her arms some and saw that the sleeves hung out which was way out more then her arms. Sofia thought to herself "boy this nightgown is so much bigger then I am". Just then she heard Jack knocking on the door and asked "Sofia, are you done yet"? Sofia gotten scared by the sound of the door that she trip backwards and fell on her back. Sofia sat up and yelled out "yeah, I'm done just having trouble standing though"! Jack open up the door and saw her sitting on the ground. Jack ran up to her and ask "are you all right"? Sofia nodded and said "I keep tripping on this nightgown". Jack smiled and said "here, let's get you back on the bed and I'll pin that nightgown for you".

Jack help her up and he held her hands and helped her to the bed. Sofia had trouble to walk in the nightgown. Jack ask "you don't mind if I pick you up do you"? Sofia shook her head and said "I won't mind". Jack took both of his arms and picked her up and put her on the bed. Jack knelt down and put the pins beside Sofia and started to work on the bottom of the nightgown. Sofia couldn't help but to think about her home and what are her family and her animals friends are doing. Sofia began to cry again but try not to show it in front of Jack. Zero could tell that Sofia was sad and felt a bit lonely. So Zero flew towards Sofia and put his head on her lap so she can pet him. Sofia smiled when she saw Zero and began to pet him. Jack finally finish doing the bottom of the nightgown and said "there all finish, now your nightgown won't drag on the ground". Sofia said trying not to cry "thank you". Jack looked at Sofia and could tell that she was still crying. Jack sigh and said "You really miss home". Sofia nodded and put her head down and continue to pet Zero. Jack sigh and he sat next to Sofia. He put his right bony hand on Sofia's shoulder and said "listen to me, I will get you home no matter how much it will have to take". Sofia look up at Jack and ask "do you promise"? Jack nodded and said "I do Sofia, I promise that I will get you home safely back to your family. I'm sure they are really worried about you". Sofia smiled and hugged Jack and said "thank you, Jack". Jack smiled and received the hug back and said "your welcome Sofia".

Jack let go of Sofia and he helped her to get back to bed. Jack cover Sofia up with a gray and black pattern like dress. Sofia looked up at Jack and ask "when will I be able to get back home"? Jack sigh and said "not sure but hopefully pretty soon". Sofia look down and she relies that she was getting tired. Jack smiled and said "goodnight Sofia". Sofia said sleepily "goodnight Jack". Sofia insistently fell right to sleep. Jack got up and looked at Zero and said "Zero, tonight I want you to sleep here with Sofia. I don't want anything happen to her. If anything goes wrong you come and alert me right away". Zero bark an agreement. Jack smiled and said "good boy". Jack petted Zero on the head for a few minutes and then he left the room to get ready for bed himself.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: I just wanted you to know about the song I choose for this chapter. The song is call "Who will Sing to Me" from the movie of** **The Search for Santa Paws. Of course I change the lyrics and the name of the song (The song that I choose is call "Who will Come to Help Me be Back Home") but I kept the same rhythm as the song from the movie.**_


	6. A Surprise Visitor!

The next morning Sofia was up real early. She got off of the bed and saw that Zero was still sleeping on the bed. She went to put on her purple dress since there were no other dresses for her to wear in her size. She put it on and went down the twisty stairway and came down and went into the living room. She sat down on the black couch and saw that Jack had forgotten to put the books away last night. Sofia got up and took care of the books. As she put the books away she heard some scratching at the door. Sofia walk to the door and open it up. As soon she did a strange looking black little baby dragon ran in. It cried "save me, save me, save me"! Sofia was confused because there was no one there at all that she had seen. So she close the door and looked at the terrified dragon. Sofia spotted a blue diamond like crystal on it's chest. Sofia ask "why do you have a crystal on your chest and what were you running from"? The dragon said "oh this here is just the way we dragons use to communicate with encase if we are in danger or to find each other. Plus I'm getting away from a killer". Sofia ask "what killer"? The dragon said "a mean man kill my mamma and my two brothers and tried to kill me but I got away". Sofia said "oh that's horrible, what is your name"? The dragon sniffle a little then said "my name is April, mamma name me that because me and my brothers were born on April". Sofia smiled and said "aw... that's so cute. I'm Sofia, nice to meet you". April smile a little but began to cry again. Sofia hugged April and said "don't worry you'll be safe with me and Jack". April look up and ask "who's Jack"? Sofia said "oh he is a skeleton and the king of the pumpkin patch also my good friend". April smiled when she heard that Jack was Sofia's good friend. April looked around and said "I wish mamma and my two brothers were here". April cried even more.

Sofia sigh and said "you poor thing you're probably hungry". April nodded and said "I am". Sofia smiled and said "hmm... let me see if there something for you in the fridge". Sofia remember the small fridge that Jack has in the kitchen. Sofia and April both went into the kitchen. Sofia went up to the shiver refrigerator and look in to see what April may like. Sofia thought that some stuff like the juice and the ham was a bit strange. But she grab the brown like juice and the brownish black ham and put it in Zero's bowl and put it down for April. April thought it was strange as well but she tried it and once she taste the ham and the juice she began to chow down on the ham and drank all the juice up. Sofia laugh and ask "do you want more"? April stopped eating and looked up and nodded her head. Sofia gave more ham and pour more juice into the bowl. April began to chow down on that ham again. After fifteen minutes April finish her meal and was all full and wasn't thirsty any more. Sofia clean out the bowl and put the juice and the ham away. April said "thank you for rescuing me and giving me your food". Sofia said "no problem. But there were no one there when I let you in". April said "probably the man took off when he seen you opening up the door or something". Sofia shrug and said "that could be true". April went back to the room and got back on the couch and lay down to rest. Sofia got done cleaning up after April and went into the living room and sat on one of the leather chairs.

Just then she could hear Jack yelling out her name in panic. Sofia got up and went into the kitchen and as she was about to yell out that she was down stairs that's when she saw Zero flying down from the sealing. Sofia jumped and scream by Zero. Zero said "oh I'm so sorry about that". Sofia said "it's all right, just scared me a little". Then she heard footsteps running down the stairs. She look up to see Jack with a worried look. Jack said "oh there you are, I was afraid something happened to you". Sofia said "no, I just got up early". Jack gave a huge sigh of relief and said "you really scared me there for a bit". Sofia said guilty "sorry about that". Jack said "that's quite all right, the impotent thing is that you are all right". Zero turn to see April running towards them to see what was the matter. Zero asked "who are you and why are you doing in our house"? Jack heard Zero barking and Jack turn to where Zero was looking at and there he saw April looking at all of them worrying. Jack ask "how did this dragon got in here"? Sofia came over to April and picked her up. "I heard someone scratched your door and saw this dragon by your door. She ran in so I fed her". Jack said "Sofia, you weren't suppose to do that who know whom may be by the door". Sofia said "I'm sorry just wanted to see what was that scratching noise was". Jack sigh and said "you know those dragons are a very special kinds of creatures in Disney Infinity". Sofia look up and said "I didn't know that". Jack smiled and said "well now you do. There are some humans that like to kill those kinds of dragons to get the diamond".

Sofia looked at April and said "that's horrible, now I understood why her mother and her two brothers are killed". Jack ask "how did you..." before he finish he remember about the amulet and said "I see, well then I guess she will be staying with us then". Sofia smiled and said "that's great". Jack said "as you know this dragon" Sofia interrupt and said "her name is April". Jack nodded and said "ah... yes, April can't come with us because in Disney Infinity some likes to haunt down dragons like her". Sofia sigh a little and said "I wish she could". April made a sad puppy face and Jack laugh and said "oh no, it's not going to work. Zero does that all the time and it never succeeds". Zero nodded and said "that's true, but hey you and I can have a grand old time while he and Sofia are away". April said sadly "oh all right then". Jack said "let's get something to eat and then we go ahead and see about that bracelet of yours and maybe we can figure out to get you home". Sofia nodded and she went to the table and sat on the chair while Jack began to warm up some ham sandwich. After breakfast Jack took Sofia and sent her out first and he went along right behind her. Jack kept the two animals back home. Zero began to show April around the house and soon they began to play tug of war with a green and blue rope toy.


	7. Meeting More Friends

Once Jack and Sofia got into Disney Infinity they met up with Anna. Anna smiled when she saw them and ask Sofia "hey how was your first night with Jack"? Sofia said "great, I had a little trouble with the nightgown though". Jack smiled and said "yeah, I didn't had the right size for her so I just let her wear one of mine". Anna nodded and said "well I figured that you wouldn't mind being with Jack". Sofia nodded and said "yeah, it's great". Anna smiled then she happen to spot Sofia's amulet. Anna gave a socking expression. Sofia didn't see Anna but Jack did. Anna looked up at Jack and ask "is that"? Jack nodded and said softly "it is". Anna knew what the amulet is and what power it has to Disney Infinity include her home land. Sofia looked up at Anna and said "it's great here but I really like to get back home". Anna sigh and said "it's going to be hard but we'll see what we can do". Jack said "I'm taking her to the park so that she can use the bracelet I gave her". Sofia show the bracelet to Anna and Anna nodded and ask "is all right if I come along"? Jack said "no, not at all". Anna said "good I like to see what this thing can do". Sofia giggled and said "me too". Anna followed Jack and Sofia though the city.

Anna came up beside Jack and said "we better keep an eye on Sofia, who knows what larks beyond this city". Jack nodded and said "I know, I promise her that I would keep her safe and bring her back home". Anna asked "but how did she even got that amulet"? Jack said "she says that her father gave to her after she became a princess of Enchancia". Anna shook her head with shock and ask "wait, she's a princess"? Jack nodded and said "yes, that is why it's my duty to protect her and not have that amulet be taken to the wrong hands". Anna nodded understanding what Jack had meant. Sofia was behind them not even listening to what they were talking about. Just then she felt a rush of wind behind her. Sofia turn fast but didn't see anything. Sofia was going to walk when she felt someone rushing in front of her which made her fell backwards. Sofia shook her head and happen to hear someone saying "oh I'm sorry, I get carry away there. Are you all right"? Sofia looked up to see a blonde hair boy with blue eyes. He wore a red and black suit that has a letter I on his suit. Sofia ask "was that you ran past me like that"? The boy said "yeah, I have a power to have super speed. I sometime get a little carry away with it". Sofia said "oh I see, I think I'm all right". The boy helped Sofia up and said "I'm Dash, what's yours"? Sofia said "I'm Sofia". Dash said "I never seen you here before". Before Sofia could answer she heard a girl's voice saying "there you are Dash". Dash turn to see a older girl with long black hair and blue eyes also wearing the same kind of suit as Dash was. Dash said "sorry, I was just helping Sofia here".

Sofia said "thank you". Dash said "no problem, oh this is my older sister Violet". Violet smiled and said "it's nice to meet you, Sofia". Dash asked "so where are you from"? Sofia said "I'm from Enchancia". Violet said curious "hmm... never heard of that place before". Sofia said sadly "that's what everyone here says too". Violet could see how sad Sofia was about home. Violet sigh and said "I wish there was a way to help". Sofia sigh and said "I just wish I knew how to get back home". Dash sigh and said "boy, I probably wouldn't like it if I don't know how to get back home". Just then a brown towing truck came up and yelled out "hey Dash, Violet, great to see you two again". Violet and Dash turn smiling and said "hi, Mater". Mater smiled with his buck teeth showing. Sofia backed up unsure if this truck was good or not. Violet saw Sofia's concerned of Mater. Violet smiled and said "oh don't worry, he's our good friend". Dash nodded and said "yeah, he'll make you laugh". Mater looked at Sofia and said "oh hello, who are you"? Violet and Dash nodded their heads at Sofia. Sofia walk up to Mater and said shyly "I'm Sofia". Mater said smiling "oh nice to meet you Sofia, I'm Mater". Sofia began to relies that this truck was no enemy but a friendly and funny one. Violet said "she's from Enchancia and unsure how to get back there". Mater said "oh man that's bad, well maybe we could try to help". Dash said "that's a great idea maybe we can figure out how you got here in the first place". Violet said "great idea, maybe if we see or find out how she got here then maybe we can help her get back home". Dash and Mater both yelled out "yeah"! Sofia smiled and said "oh thank you ever so much I would be glad to have some more helps". Mater ask "more helps, you have made more friends here"? Sofia nodded and Dash said "oh yeah, I saw her walking with Anna and Jack Skellington when I accidentally push her over with my speed power". Violet said rolling her eyes "go figures with you, mom tells us not to use our powers unless if we are fighting with a bad guy". Dash said "gee, you sound like mom again". Violet said "well someone has to". Dash stuck his tongue out at Violet and Violet did the same to Dash. Sofia looked at Mater and ask "do they always fight like that"? Mater sigh and said "oh yeah, but don't worry they be kind to each other after they stop getting mad at each other". Sofia sigh and said "oh I see".

Then they all heard Jack calling out Sofia's name. Sofia said "I better get going". Dash said "wait, if we're going to help you out then we better come along". Sofia said when she saw Mater and Violet nodding "oh thank you, I would love to have you guys come along". Violet said "great then let's go". They follow Jack's voice. Meanwhile Jack and Anna were looking around after relishing that Sofia wasn't with them. Jack said worrying "where could she be? Here I was suppose to protect her and now she's gone. I don't even know where she's at". Anna said "calm down Jack, I'm sure we're find her. She might of got herself lost, she doesn't know this city as much as we do". Jack turn and said "that's what I fear if she gotten lost then she will be a target to be capture". Just then Anna turn to see Sofia running towards them. Anna smiled and yelled "Sofia, you're all right"! Jack turn and was glad to see Sofia. He ran up to her and hugged Sofia tight. As Jack let go of Sofia he got up and gave a stern look at Sofia. "Sofia, you'd promise me that you'll stay close". Before Sofia could answer Dash intervene "it wasn't her fault, I was using my super speed power and I short of cause her to fall and made her loose you guys. Sorry about that". Jack sigh and said "well thank you for being honest, Dash". He looked up at Mater and Violet who looked at him and Anna. Jack knew that they helped Sofia to come back. "Thank you so much for bringing her back". Violet said "no problem, if you don't mind we like to help her go back to her home". Jack said "but it may be dangerous". Dash said "aw... danger is our middle name". Jack sigh and looked at Anna who was nodding her head. Jack looked at Violet, Dash, and Mater and said "very well but stay close I don't want to see you three getting hurt". Dash said "not a problem". Violet said "we will". Jack nodded and said "well I am going to help Sofia use that bracelet that the witch gave her. So if you want you may join us". Dash, Violet, and Mater all nodded and they follow Jack, Anna, and Sofia to the park.


	8. Trying The Bracelet Out

They made it to the park. Sofia wasn't too sure what to expect but she trusted all her friends. Anna made Dash and Violet sit on the bench and Mater next to them. She stayed pretty close to them encase something happen. Jack smiled and said "okay, try one of those buttons on the bracelet". Sofia nodded and she looked and saw one button has a three curve like lines on it. Sofia was curious and she press the button. Once she press it the bracelet made a horrible screaming like sound like a man is dying. Everyone cover their ears which hurt all their ears. Dash said "man, my ears are going to go deaf if I heard that again". Violet and Meter both agreed. Jack said "maybe we do that when no one is around". Sofia nodded and she saw the button next to it that has that rope on it. She said "I know what this one does". Jack looked to see the symbol of a rope on it. Jack said "try another one". Sofia nodded and she twirl it to the next one and saw a cloud like on it. Sofia thought that it was going to make it rain or thunder. So she press it but instead like a bomb black smoke came out and poor Jack got it right in the face. Sofia looked up to see Jack's whole skull cover in black.

Sofia said guiltily "oh sorry about that". Anna, Dash, Violet, and Meter began to laugh when they saw what happen to Jack. Anna said "well looks like that you got it good". Jack gave Anna a dirty look. He turn to Sofia and said "let's try another one and please not that one or the screaming one". Sofia nodded and she twirl to the next one that has a flower on it. She press the button and soon a vine grew as tall as a tree and little tiny pink and red flowers bloom on the vine. Everyone stare in shock. Jack said "I'm not sure how that's going to work but maybe should try another". Sofia nodded and she twirl to the one that has a blob on it. Sofia wonder what that would do. So she press the button and soon a green gum shot out and strike at the vine. Jack said smiling "that will work, it's just like my soul rubber except it's made out of gum". Dash said "mm... sounds good to me". Violet said "don't think about it". Dash cross his arms and said "oh come on". Sofia was going to twirl to another one when another green gum shoot out almost strike at Jack. Jack said "hey, don't use it on me". Sofia said "I didn't I was..." before she could finish another green gum shoot out and strike towards Anna, Meter, Violet, and Dash. They all took off in hope of not getting hit by a green gum. Jack said "stop using that green gum". Sofia said panicking "I don't know how". The green gum kept shooting out from her bracelet and striking everywhere. Jack knew that he had to help Sofia to stop using that green gum. So he ran up to her and twirl her bracelet so it wasn't on the green gum anymore. Sofia said "thank you". Jack said "no problem now try that last one". Sofia looked at the symbol that looks to have a long stick on it. She press the button and soon a long black whip was created and it smack on the ground and you can hear the whip hitting the ground so hard.

Jack's eyes sockets were wide so was Sofia's eyes. Soon the whip return inside the bracelet. Dash said "well at least that one didn't attack us". Violet nodded saying "no kidding". Jack said "well I'll teach you the rope and the whip first then when you get better I'll tech you the vine and the smoke. Then that green gum". Violet asked "what about the screaming man thing"? Jack said "that's pretty easy enough she don't need lesson for that". Dash said "good, that hurt my ears". Anna said giggling "yeah, but I do like that smoke one. That was great". Jack gave her a nasty glare and said "ha, ha, very funny, Anna". Meter said "yeah, me too that was super funny". Jack looked at Meter and said "you're no help". Sofia saw Jack's irritated face expression. Sofia asked worrying "you're not upset that I accidentally use that smoke on you, are you"? Jack turn to Sofia and said smiling at her "no dear, I know you didn't meant no harm". Sofia smiled and said "oh good, I thought you were upset with me". Jack shook his head "no, just irritated that's all but not at you though". He turn to Meter and Anna and giving them an evil glare. Then Merida the one that Sofia met yesterday was running towards them and behind her is a small blue creature with long ears and has dark blue spots all over him.

Jack turn and said "hello Merida, hello Stitch, nice to see you two". Merida saw Sofia and said "we have to get her home now". Violet asked "is everything all right"? Merida shook her head and continue "me and Stitch spoted Randy and Francesco were up to something so we follow them. When we follow them they met with Maleficent". Jack asked "who's Maleficent"? Anna asked "you don't know her"? Jack shook his head. Meter said "I don't know her". Dash said "yes you do, me and Violet told you about her". Meter thought a moment then said "oh yeah, I remember now". Violet put her hand on her forehead and said "oh brother". Merida said "she's not trustworthy, believe me, I had to fight with her once. It wasn't easy either. Anyways she wears a long black dress and has a black devil like horns". Jack said in shock "the mayor told me that he saw a woman with black devil horns looking for Sofia". Merida nodded and said "oh you bet she does, she want's her capture and so Francesco and Randy are coming to get her now". Jack growl and said "no one get's a hold of Sofia". Anna stepped in and said "and we won't we still have no clue of getting her back". Merida said "hmm... well we better think of something soon or who knows what might happen". Jack nodded and said "let's go to the tower and talk more about this". Merida and the others nodded and they all took off to the tower. Sofia ran behind them unsure what was going to happen next.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Sorry if I am taking too long to finish this story but I had exams last week or so and so I had to study for that and yeah busy with school. But I am back and continuing this story. I hope you like this story and I'll try to finish this story as I can can't promise you really soon. But hopefully soon.**_


	9. Kidnapped & Dash's Gotten Hurt

Sofia was right behind the others till she heard a voice calling out her name. She turn but didn't see anyone. She was going to continue till she saw Francesco pull out in front of her. Sofia stopped and ask "what are you doing here"? Francesco smiled and said "oh thought to pay a visit you know". Sofia didn't know what Francesco meant by that. Till she seen a purple chameleon walking up to her smiling. He had eight legs all together and has three antennas on his head. The chameleon smiled and said "hello there, you must be that girl Francesco was telling us". Sofia asked "who are you"? Randy said "oh I'm Randy or Randall which ever you prefer to call me. Everyone calls me Randy though". Sofia backed up and yell "Jack"! Randy made himself invisible and Francesco said "oh he won't save you this time". Sofia looked up to see Jack and the others running towards her. Sofia smiled and yell "Jack, Anna, Meter, Violet, Dash, help"! Jack yelled out "don't worry Sofia, help is on the way"! Francesco snarl and yell "now"! Sofia was confused till she felt someone grabbing her. She fought but saw that it was no use. Soon Randy appear holding onto Sofia. Randy said "let's get out of here". Francesco nodded and he went zooming by with Randy jumping on top of Francesco while holding Sofia in his two arms. Jack ran as fast as he can to catch up. Violet turn to Dash and said "go see if you can stop them, your faster then us". Dash nodded and he use his super speed to catch up. Francesco saw Dash catching up so he saw a trash barrel and he went over to knock it down and that cause Dash to trip and hit his head on the payment. Francesco smiled and went as fast as he can to get away. Dash was knocked out. Violet saw what happen and ran up to her brother. "Dash, can you hear me? Please talk to me"! But Dash was knocked out by the payment he hit with his head. Meter said "oh that's not good, he needs to see a doctor or something". Jack frowns and said "I knew something like this would happen". Anna said "you and I go get Sofia while Violet, Merida, Stitch, and Meter go and get Dash to a hospital". Merida asked "you sure you two don't need my help". Jack shook his head and said "I know those two well, we can handle it from here". Merida and Violet put Dash on Meter and they got on top of Meter and held on tight. Stitch got on the back of Meter. Meter took off as fast as his wheels could take him.

Jack and Anna took off to get Sofia back from Randy and Francesco. Meanwhile Francesco and Randy were taking Sofia out of the city. As they almost did made it out that is when they were stop by a red car that has a lightning bolt and a number 95 on both sides. He has blue eyes and a trophie symbol on his hood. Randy said growling "so if it isn't Lightning McQueen". Lightning snarled and said "save it Randy, let that girl go". Francesco ask "oh and why should we"? Lightning said "you'll be sorry if you mess with me". Randy laugh and jump off of Francesco while holding on Sofia and said "so you think you so tough huh? Well we'll just see about that". Just then Francesco and Randy both jump by the fire of a pumpkin. Randy looked up to see Jack holding on a pumpkin that was on fire and Anna with her shovel ready for attack. Randy snarled and said "you guys going to get it". Anna said "release our friend or pay the price". Francesco laugh and said "oh you think going to be that easy, no way we're letting her go". Jack said growling "I won't let you two go until you let Sofia go". Randy and Francesco both laugh and said "try us". Randy laughed till he felt a hard metal like hit his head. Which cause him to let go of Sofia and fall to the ground. Francesco turn and yell "you again, thought got rid of you"! Sofia turn to see a young girl in a purple dress and has long blond hair in the braid with flowers on it and has green eyes. Anna smiled and said "Rapunzel, glad to see you". Rapunzel said "thought you guys need the helping hand". Sofia ran towards Jack and hugged his legs. Jack knelt down and said "don't worry Sofia, I won't let them hurt you now". Anna turn to Francesco and yelled "you two get or else"! Randy woke up and saw Rapunzel ready to strike him again with her flying pan. Randy got up and looked at Anna then at Jack and said "you guys win this time, but don't expect to win over us again". Randy and Francesco both took off. Rapunzel looked at Lightning and said "good job for holding them off". Lightning smiled an said "not a problem they got it coming".

Jack held to Sofia's hand and looked at Rapunzel and Lightning and said "thank you both of you for saving Sofia". Rapunzel said "not a problem I saw you guys attacking so I knew right away that something wasn't right". Lightning nodded and said "I saw Randy holding her in his arms and knew that he and Francesco were up to no good". Anna said smiling "without you two who knows what would happen". Lightning and Rapunzel both nodded. Jack said "let's hope Dash is all right". Sofia looked at Jack and ask "what happen to Dash"? Jack look down at Sofia and said "he gotten hurt while trying to stop Francesco and Randy". Sofia gasp and ask "is it all right if we visit him"? Jack nodded and looked up at Anna and said "you can go with them if you want". Anna shook her head and said "I rather go check to make sure Dash is all right". Jack nodded and said "thank you again for you two help". Rapunzel and Lightning both nodded and went towards the park. Jack held on Sofia's hand encase Randy and Francesco try to do something like that again. Anna follow behind Jack and Sofia. The three of them headed to the hospital to check up on Dash.

As they got to the big white building that has a red cross on it. The three of them went inside and as they got into the waiting room they saw Violet, Meter, Merida, and Stitch waiting to hear the news. Merida looked up and said "I guess you two knew what you were doing". Meter said "glad to see you well Sofia". Violet nodded and said "yeah, me too". Sofia smiled and nodded. Everyone sat in the chair and waited and soon a nurse in white coat and has her brown hair in the bun came out and said "he's going to be well but he will need to stay home for about a week or so". Violet nodded and said "I'll take him home right away". The nurse nodded and said "good, here he is". Dash smiled and said "hey everyone". Violet ran up to him and said "oh thank goodness that you are all right". Dash nodded and said "yeah, me too". He look to see Sofia standing next to Jack. Dash smiled and said "I'm glad to see you are okay". Sofia nodded and said "yeah, I'm glad that you are all right". Dash nodded and Violet took him out of the hospital and they both headed back home. Before they left Violet turn to face Sofia. Sofia left to say her goodbye to Violet and Dash. Violet sigh and said "I hope you will get home soon". Sofia nodded and said "yeah, me too". Violet and Dash waved and Sofia waved back. Sofia watch till she couldn't see Violet and Dash anymore. Then she turn to see Jack running towards her. Sofia sigh and ask "do you think Dash will get well soon"? Jack stopped and knelt down on one knee and said "don't worry, he'll be find as long he rest for a week". Sofia smiled and hugged Jack and Jack hugged her back. They both let go and Sofia held Jack's bony hand. Jack got up and he took her back into the waiting room with the others.


	10. Reunited & Not Again!

Merida and Anna saw Jack and Sofia came back into the waiting room. Anna said "Jack, glad you're back we we're want your opinion". Jack came up to Anna, Merida, Stitch, and Meter and they all discussed their ideas for bringing Sofia back home. Sofia sigh and she looked outside just in hopes to get home. But then she happen to spot not far from the hospital was a rabbit, a squirrel, two birds, April, and Zero were looking around. Sofia knew who were the four other animals with Zero and April and she ran out forgetting to let Jack and the others know that she was going out. Jack and the others didn't hear Sofia going out they were arguing about their ideas. Sofia yell out running towards the animals, "Robin, Mia, Waltnut, Clover, Zero, April"! All the animals turn and they all went right to Sofia and Sofia hugged each and one of them (of course she only petted Zero since he's a ghost, he's harder to hug). Clover (the rabbit) said "Oh Sofia, we were so worried that something had happen to you". Mia (the blue bird) nodded and said "yeah, we looked all over in Enchancia for you". Sofia smiled and said "I'm so glad to see all of you. But how did you all got here"? Clover said "well there was this lady with horns came into the castle and she wasn't too nice to your family. She was going to destroy the castle along the family but thankfully Mr. Cedric took care of her. Then as we were looking around we found this strange door came out of nowhere, so we went in and met up with Zero and April and they told us that you were here with their friend Jack".

Sofia asked "a woman with horns"? Zero said "yeah, me and April seen her looking for you and Jack in the living room and all over the house. She was with a strange chameleon and a talking car. When we heard that they were going back we follow them though the portal". April nodded and said "yeah, also we heard them say that they want to kill you for the amulet". Robin (the robin bird) said "yeah, the woman was asking the king where was the girl with the amulet was. We knew right then who she was talking about". Sofia shook her head and said "so no matter where I'm at. She is going to get me anywhere". Just then Zero felt someone was watching them and listening. Zero growl in a low voice and said softly to the others, "I sense something or someone evil watching us". Sofia got up but didn't see anyone even the other animals didn't see anyone. Clover said truthfully "I don't see anyone". Mia and Robin both nodded agreeing with Clover. What Sofia and the animals didn't know was that there was someone there but right behind them.

It was Randy, he was invisible when Zero could sent him being there. But he now wasn't invisible and he was ready to get a hold of Sofia. As he just about to get a hold of Sofia that is when he heard a voice yelled out "don't think about it Randy"! Randy looked up and saw Mike and Sulley looking at him disgusted. Sofia and the animals turn and was shock to see Randy. Sulley yell out to Sofia "Sofia, get out of here, now"! Sofia picked April up and she and the rest of the animals all took off and away from the hospital. Sulley nodded at Mike and Mike nodded back. Randy said "you two again, oh now I get you for it". Mike smiled and said "oh we have a better idea". Sulley came up to Randy and grab hold of his neck. Randy gulped knowing what was going to happen next. Then Sulley roll Randy into a ball and said "this is what you get when you mess around with one of our friends". Sulley put one foot out and other behind him and began to swing his arm as like he was going to pitch a baseball to the hitter. Just before Sulley let go of Randy that is when Jack and the others came out finding out that Sofia was gone they happen to spot Mike watching Sulley ready to throw Randy up in the air. They turn just as Sulley let go of Randy and the way Randy went. Randy yelled in panic and he went up pretty high. He did eventually came down on top of the building roof. Sulley said "there that took care of him". Mike said "not bad, ten out of ten". Sulley slap Mike on the back and said "ah, thanks Mike". Mike smiled and said "no problem pale". Then Jack came up and ask "do you two know where Sofia is at"? Mike said "That is the reason why Sulley threw Randy was because we saw Randy trying to kidnapped Sofia". Sulley nodded and said "yes, I told her to get away so she won't get hurt by him. She was with some animals of hers. I believe one was your dog Zero". Mike nodded and said "oh yes, I seen Zero with her too". Jack was shock to hear his dog being in Disney Infinity. Jack then wonder if that baby dragon April was with Zero and is with Sofia. Jack nodded and said "thank you for everything". He took off to find Sofia, the others including Mike and Sulley ran not far from Jack.

Meanwhile Sofia and the animals didn't stop running till they reach to the park then Sofia sat on the bench to rest, the animals all lay not far from Sofia. They were all pretty tired from running all that way. Of course April never did ran because Sofia held her all that way. April looked at Sofia and ask "Sofia, why is people are so mean sometimes"? Sofia said "I wish I knew". April sigh and said "I never quite understand that at all". Sofia did had to admit that she too didn't understand why some people like Randy and Francesco could be so mean. The animals (except April) and Sofia all fell asleep. Sofia slept on the bench with April wide awake looking around still on her lap. Zero and the rest of the animals were sleeping on the ground near Sofia. Then after five minutes when April was almost asleep that is when she heard Jack yelling out Sofia's name. April knew by the tone of Jack's voice that Jack was really worried for Sofia. April jump off of Sofia and ran to the sound of Jack's voice. Jack and the others weren't too far from the park when they were looking around for Sofia. Merida said "boy, she really gone far". Mike said "she was pretty scared when she seen Randy". Sulley said "I told her to get away, I didn't meant go so far".

Jack looked all over and he was worried that something had happen to his friend. Anna could see how worried Jack was and said "don't worry Jack, I'm sure she somewhere around here". Jack sigh and said "I know but I was suppose to protect her and here I was too busy arguing about getting her home and now she's gone". Just then Mike spotted a baby dragon coming towards them. Mike eye widened and said "it's one of those dragons". Everyone turn to see April running to then and her blue crystal glow. Jack saw her and asked "April, what are you doing here"? Anna looked at Jack and ask confused "April"? Jack looked at Anna and said "Sofia found this dragon at my house and since then she stayed with us". April pull on Jack's pant leg to try to tell him that she knew where Sofia was at. Anna said "ha, she sure does like your pants". Jack looked at April closer and he soon relies what April was trying to tell him. Jack eyes sockets narrow some and said sternly "show me where she is". April nodded and she led Jack and the others all the way to the park to where Sofia and the animals were sleeping at. Mike said "look there she is". Jack looked to see Sofia fast asleep. Merida said "we better get her up". Jack shook his head and said "no, I'll carry her. She's properly pretty tired after what just happen". Jack walk up and carefully picked Sofia up and carry her in his arms. Zero woke up to his master's presence and happily flew towards Jack and barked. Jack put his bony finger to his mouth and whisper "shh... I don't want to wake Sofia up". Zero whine guilty and stay by his master's side.

The other animals woke up to see Jack caring Sofia in his arms. April said seeing that Clover and his friends thought Sofia was in trouble, "don't worry, that's Jack, he's been watching over her since". Clover said relieved "oh, so that's Jack you and Zero were talking about. Ha, that's good". The animals all follow behind Jack and Anna. Anna was walking right next to Jack while the others walk behind the animals. They all went heading towards where they were heading first. Which was the tower that Rapunzel goes all the time.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Sorry that I haven't been updating my story. I been quite busy so yeah sorry about that. I'm glad that you are reading my story though. I worked hard to doing this story. It's drawing to it's closing pretty soon. So yeah almost finish with this story. I'm planning to do this story as series of stories so yeah there are more stories to come to this one.**_


	11. Rapunzel's Tower & Kidnapped Again

Jack and the others with the animals made it to a tall like tower that has a window on top but no door to enter. Anna said "let's see if she's here or not". Merida nodded and said "okay, I'll call her and see". Merida took a deep breath and yell out "Rapunzel, are you home"! Just then Rapunzel's voice was heard from the window and said "yes, but I'll be leaving soon". Merida said "well it won't be long we need to tell you something". Rapunzel nodded and she undone her hair and soon she let her long hair down from the tower. Merida backed up knowing that Rapunzel was coming down. Soon Rapunzel slide down from her hair and when she reach the ground she pull down the rest of her hair. Clover said to Robin "man, that is one long hair". Robin nodded and said "I bet it takes for hours to comb that hair". Anna looked at Rapunzel and said "we need your help". Rapunzel spotted Jack caring Sofia in his arms. Rapunzel knew right away what Anna was going to ask when she saw Sofia. "I know we should of asked you earlier but Dash gotten hurt so we didn't. But since you and Mulan are the only ones know someone that can transport anyone to where they belong. Can you let that person know about Sofia"? Rapunzel sigh and said "I would but..." Jack said "please, she needs to get back home". Rapunzel looked up and said "Jack, no matter where she goes Maleficent and her two helpers will find her. Even if she's back home". Anna asked "what do you mean"?

Rapunzel said "because Mickey saw her though his magical ball and she was at Sofia's castle demanding to find Sofia. That's why that rabbit, the two birds, and that squirrel are all here. Randy forgot to shut the portal and these animals found it and they are here". Jack looked at Sofia and said "we have to stop Maleficent, Francisco, and Randy. I can't have Sofia get hurt". Meter said "we can always put her here in this tower". Merida looked up and said "yeah, I mean they will have to climb up to reach her and one of us can stay here with her". Anna said "you know that's the best idea I ever heard". Rapunzel shook her head and said "no it won't. Maleficent will find out and it's easy for her to just use her magic to get inside". Merida argue "not if one of us stay here". Jack said "look, I heard about this Maleficent and since she can come to Halloween Town, she could possible come here and whoever stay here with Sofia and we're not here to help". Anna said "oh yeah, then that person could get hurt". Rapunzel nodded and said "that's what I been trying to say". Merida sigh knowing that arguing isn't going to solve anything "oh, I suppose you guys are right". Meter happen to spot Sofia starting to wake up. Meter said softly "guys look, she's waking up". Jack look down and saw that Sofia was waking up. Sofia open her eyes all the way and saw that she was being carry by someone.

Sofia looked up to see Jack warmly smiling at her. Sofia ask "what's going on"? Jack said "ssh... it's all right. I saw you sleeping on the bench so I just carry you". Sofia yawn and look to see everyone looking at her. Mike asked "so how was your sleep"? Sofia said "good, but where am I"? She happen to notice that she was somewhere she hasn't been before. Jack said "this is Rapunzel's second home". Sofia ask "second home"? Jack nodded and said "see my dear, there are some who have two homes one where they are from and other here in Disney Infinity. Like for instance Mike and Sulley have a home here in Disney Infinity". Mike nodded and said "yup, and we're glad for it too". Sofia look at Jack and ask "do you have two homes"? Jack shook his head and said "no, my only home is Halloween Town and that's enough. Being a leader of Halloween Town and helping my friends here is a lot to ask for". Sofia giggled. Jack helped Sofia to get down and looked back at Rapunzel. Rapunzel sigh and said "well, I wish to help but right now Mickey is in his world and none of us know how to get to his world". Sofia asked "who's Mickey"? Rapunzel said "well he's a mouse and he is the leader of all Disney Infinity. He can transform himself into a wizard". Meter said "yeah, me and Lightning met him. He's a nice guy to meet". Rapunzel then said reassuring the others "don't worry I'll stick around a while encase if I spot Mickey, I'll let him know about Sofia". Jack nodded and said "thank you". Rapunzel nodded and said "I'll take Stitch with me, I happen to see Lilo looking for him". Stitch wave at the other and he and Rapunzel left the others.

Jack said "well until then we just have to go somewhere to keep Sofia safe". Anna said "hmm... well I'm not sure if there is any place to be safe without Randy and Francesco around". Merida said "she has a point". Sulley said "well there is our house". Mike said "yeah, but Randy knows where we live and since he saw us helping her escape that is going to be the first thing he'll look for her". Sulley sigh and said "oh, I didn't think that". Clover went to Sofia and said "oh this doesn't look pretty good". Sofia sigh and said "I know and no one really knows how to get me home". Clover sigh and said "yeah, I can see that". Clover hopped over next to April and talk to April for a bit. Sofia sigh and said to herself "I'm never going to get home". Just then she heard someone whispering her name. Sofia turn and saw a tall woman in black standing. Sofia walk over to this strange woman and asked "who are you"? The woman said "Oh, I'm your fairy godmother". Sofia looked at her curious and she happen to spot the horns on this woman's head. Sofia backed up remembering what her animals and Merida said about this woman with horns. It was indeed Maleficent. Maleficent saw Sofia backing up and ask kindly "what's wrong my dear"? Sofia asked "are you Maleficent"? Maleficent lied saying "oh no, I'm your godmother". Sofia wasn't too convinced at all. Maleficent said "I heard that you want to go back home".

Sofia nodded and said "yes, I know my family are worried sick about me". Maleficent said "of course no one can help you because they have no idea how to get you home. But I do and I can get you out of here in no time and back home". Sofia liked that idea but then she ask "you really going to do that"? Maleficent said putting her left arm behind her and crossing her fingers "of course dear, I promise". Sofia knew that a promise can't be broken so Sofia nodded and said "I have to get my animals first". Sofia walk over and picked Clover up and looked at the rest of the animals and said "I found someone who can get us home". Clover said "oh great, who is this person"? Sofia said "she says that she's my godmother". Clover smiled and said "that's great kid". April overheard the animals and Sofia and came over and asked "am I coming too"? Sofia nodded and said "I don't see why not". April smiled and said "yeah, I can go home with you". Sofia looked at Jack and said "Jack, there is someone who says that she can bring me back home". Jack and the others were carious of who this person was. Jack asked "oh well who is she"? Sofia said "she's my godmother". Anna said "oh that's great, I'm glad to see you back home". Merida and Jack both weren't too sure about this godmother that Sofia was talking about. Then Clover happen to spot Maleficent walking over smiling towards Sofia. Clover eyes widened and yelled "she's back"! Sofia look over and said "oh don't worry she's the one who promise me to return us home". Clover looked at Sofia and asked is shock "what"? Mike and Sulley spotted Maleficent but like Jack didn't know who she was. So they didn't think anything about it. Maleficent saw Randy and Francesco and nodded her head. Randy smiled and made himself invisible. Francesco waited for Maleficent giving the signal. Zero saw Maleficent and growled saying "you again".

Sofia and Jack saw Zero growling. Sofia turn and said "oh don't worry boy, she's the one I was talking about". Merida saw Maleficent and yelled "you, what are you doing here"! They all turn and saw Maleficent smiling at them. Jack ask "who are you"? Anna whisper to Jack "that's Maleficent, the one we told you about". Jack looked at Anna and then at Maleficent. All the other animals stayed away from Maleficent. Maleficent said "well isn't it nice for all of us to meet again". Merida said angrily "save it Maleficent". Sofia said "but that's not who..." before she finish Anna interrupt saying "that's what she wants you to think. She'll do that to get what she wants". Jack said to Maleficent angrily staying close to Sofia "if you ever try to harm her or anyone here you'll have to deal with me". Maleficent laughs and said "oh, Jack Skellington, king of the pumpkin patch. I was looking for you". Jack said "I heard, also trying to get to Sofia for her amulet". Just then Sofia felt a hand covering her mouth and grabbing hold of her. Sofia fought but wasn't in luck of breaking lose. Then she saw Randy appearing behind her with four of his legs holding her and one leg over her mouth. Sofia try to scream but no luck. Maleficent saw Randy nodding at her that he got Sofia. Maleficent kept her focus on the others and she put her arm behind her and gave a thumb up at Francesco. Francesco took off towards Randy and nodded. Francesco stopped so Randy can get on. Once Randy got on top of Francesco holding on to Sofia, Francesco drove up towards Maleficent but carefully not to reveal to the others that they have Sofia.

Maleficent smiled and said "so then I best be going". Jack growl and said "get out of here now". Maleficent said "oh I will". Maleficent turn and yelled "let's get out of here"! Francesco zoom up to Maleficent and let her get on. Meter happen to spot Randy has Sofia with him. Meter yelled "Sofia, no"! Maleficent grab hold of Sofia and said "ha, think you so tough now, let's see how tough you are to get this girl". Sofia yelled when Randy let go of her mouth "Jack, help"! Jack try to get towards Sofia but Francesco took off before Jack could get near them. Merida said "oh great, knew this was going to happen". Jack looked at Meter and ask "Meter, how fast can you go"? Meter said "well hopefully fast enough to catch them". Jack nodded and looked at Anna and Merida. "I'm going with Meter to stop them". Anna said "but you can't do it alone". Jack said "I have to, I promise Sofia that I will keep her safe and I am keeping that promise". Jack then said "Merida, you take the animals and keep them with you till I return". Merida nodded and said "will do. Come on you guys". Zero didn't want to leave his master. Jack looked at Zero and said "I'm sorry boy, but this is going to be too dangerous for any of you animals. I'll be fine". Zero whine but did as his master told him to. All the animals follow Merida back to the city. Anna watch as Jack got on top of Meter and both of them took off after Francesco, Randy, and Maleficent. Anna sigh and said to Mike and Sulley "I know that Jack can't do it by himself". Mike ask "what can we do"? Anna then remember how fast Lightning was, Anna said "I know what to do, Mike, Sulley, make sure that Merida and the animals are all right. I go find Lightning to stop those bad guys". Sulley and Mike nodded and they went to find Merida and the animals. Anna ran to find Lightning McQueen.


	12. Sofia is Saved & Away Back Home

Maleficent turn to see Jack and Meter were both catching up. Randy too saw them and asked "what are we going to do"? Maleficent saw the ally way where Francesco was big enough to fit though. She smiled and said "in there, maybe we can lose them there". Francesco over heard Maleficent and went the direction to where she pointed at. Once Francesco turn to the ally way Meter saw that the ally way was too small for him to go though. Meter stopped and said "this is all I can do". Jack look though the ally way and saw an far end opening leading out of the ally way. Jack said "if you go fast enough around the buildings, I think we can get to them before they get out of that ally way". Meter nodded understood what Jack meant. Meter quickly took off as fast as his wheels took him around some building and towards the other side of the ally way. In the meantime Francesco was going faster then ever before. Maleficent smiled seeing that Meter and Jack weren't behind them. Randy said "ha, Meter couldn't fit though here at all". Just then as they were about to go out of the ally way they were stopped by Lightning McQueen and Anna. Anna jumped off and held out her shovel and was ready to attack.

Francesco stopped and growl in irritation. Maleficent said "so I see you were smart to get a smaller car". Anna snarled and said "put her down". Maleficent laugh and ask "oh why should I"? Anna was going to strike when Sofia remember about her bracelet. Sofia turn her bracelet to a cloud symbol and press the button. Soon a black smoke appear and it blinded Maleficent and Randy. They let go of Sofia and she jump down and ran towards Anna and Lightning. Anna smiled and said "well done Sofia, I think those two learned their lesson". Lightning said "yeah, but we do have Francesco". Francesco snarled and said "you can't get away from me". Lightning said "girls, quick get on". Anna help Sofia up on Lightning and then she jump up and held on Lightning and Sofia. Lightning quickly zoom off out of the ally way. Francesco snarled and said "they are getting away". Maleficent and Randy were able to see again but their faces were black. Maleficent yelled "don't just watch go"! Francesco took off after Lightning, Anna, and Sofia. Lightning got out of the ally way and saw Meter and Jack coming towards them. Lightning smiled but knew it wasn't the time to greet his old friend. Lighting went towards them as fast as he can. Anna turn to see Francesco, Maleficent, and Randy were right behind them. Jack saw Anna holding onto Sofia and Lightning, when he look over to see Francesco and the other close behind he jumped off and has his fire pumpkin ball ready to strike.

Lightning smiled when he saw Jack ready for attack. Lightning quickly went pass Jack and towards Meter. Jack threw the pumpkin fire ball and soon strike pretty close to Francesco which cause Francesco to turn around and crash into pile of trash bags. Randy and Maleficent flew off and also landed into the trash pile. Lightning smiled and stopped next to his buddy and let Anna and Sofia get off of him. Jack turn and ran towards Sofia. Sofia smiled and she too ran to Jack and the two of them hugged each other. Jack walk up to Lightning holding Sofia's hand and said "thank you for saving her". Lightning said "oh don't just thank me, why if Anna didn't told me what happen I wouldn't even knew about Sofia". Jack looked at Anna and asked "Anna, why did you put yourself in danger like that"? Anna smiled and said "because I too kind of grew of fund with Sofia. Plus I knew that you couldn't do it alone". Jack smiled and said "thank you Anna". Anna nodded and said "not a problem". Meter looked at Anna then Jack and asked "what about them"? Jack and Anna turn to see Maleficent, Randy, and Francesco walking wobbly out of the trash pile. Jack smiled and said "I think they had enough for one day". Anna laugh and said "yeah, me too". Jack said "let's go before they do try something else". Jack picked Sofia up and jump up on Meter and Anna jump on Lightning, together they went to find Merida, Sulley, Mike, and the animals.

Once they found Merida and the others they all rejoice to be together. Sofia was glad to see her animals friends again. She hugged each and everyone of them. Just then they all heard Rapunzel calling out to them and when they all turn to face her she was with a mouse with big rounded ears, has a red cloak, and a blue pointy hat with white stars on it. Rapunzel said "this here is Mickey, the one I was telling you about". Mickey saw Sofia and said "oh this is the one you told me about". Rapunzel nodded and said "yes, she's the one I told you about". Mickey nodded and said "I once been to Enchancia and that place is connected to here". Sofia ask "what's that mean"? Rapunzel smiled and said "it means you can come back here any time you want". Sofia smiled wide knowing that she can meet her new friends again. Merida smiled and said "make sure to let one of us know so that you don't face danger on your own". Sofia nodded and looked at Jack. "Oh this is great, I finally get to go home and come here any time I want". Jack nodded and said "I will be glad to see you again". Sofia smiled then looked at Mickey and ask "how can I come here and go back home"? Mickey said "come with me, I'll show you". Sofia looked at her animals friends and said "come on guys let's go". All the animals follow her. Jack and Anna too follow her so that they know for sure that she can get home. The others watch till they couldn't see Sofia, the animals, Jack, or Anna anymore then left to go back to their homes.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: One more chapter to go! I decide to have the bad guys live just because it won't be fair for the continuing of the series. So yeah, there will be a time you'll see them again. I have big ideas for my next series and plus it won't be long as this one.**_


	13. Finally Back Home

Once they all got to the park Mickey turn and said "all you have to do is say 'I wish to go to Enchancia' and it will open up the portal". Sofia turn to Jack and said "I'm glad that we're great friends, Jack". Jack smiled and knelt down to her size and said "I do too, it's been kind of fun having you around". Sofia nodded and hugged Jack, then she let go and saw Anna standing next to Jack with Zero flying behind her. Anna smiled and said "well if you ever need any help from us, let us know when you come here, okay"? Sofia nodded and said "I will". April looked at Sofia and asked "am I coming too"? Sofia smiled and said "oh of course you can come with me". Jack said "wow, hang on there. Your people may not be use to her and may try to kill her for that crystal". Sofia sigh and said sadly "I guess your right". April too sigh sadly. Jack smiled and said "but don't worry I will take good care of her at my home town. She will be safe there, the other monsters would just treat her like their own". Sofia smiled and said hearing that April is going to get taking care of "okay, I can see her though right"? Jack and Anna both nodded. Jack said assuring her "don't worry I may let you come visit Halloween Town again and I will let April see you first". April jumped up and down happily saying "yay, I can see you again soon". Sofia hugged April and said "I'm glad to meet you someday". Jack smiled and said "we're be missing you but knowing that you will be fine".

Zero flew towards Sofia and said "oh Sofia, I'm glad that we met and glad that I won't be alone anymore". Sofia giggled and said "yeah me too". Sofia petted Zero on the head saying "I won't forget you, Zero". Zero smiled saying "and neither will I". Sofia stopped petting Zero and turn around and said softly to herself "well here goes nothing". Sofia took a deep breath and said out loud determinedly "I wish to go to Enchancia". Then a portal began to open up and soon it reveal a garden with a castle not too far from the garden. Sofia smiled and said "I did it". Mickey nodded and said "whenever you decide to come back here just say the exact same words except at the end you say Disney Infinity". Sofia nodded and said "thank you ever so much". Mickey nodded and said "go on now, I'm sure your folks are waiting". Sofia looked one last time at her new friends and wave saying "goodbye everyone". Sofia's animal friends were already going though the portal. Jack and Anna waved back. Then Sofia went though the portal and soon was in the garden that she love to come all the time. Mickey closed up the portal and said "well she's back where she belongs". Jack nodded and said "yes, but I'm concerned that Randy, Maleficent, and Francesco may go there themselves again". Anna said "well she did say she will come back if she needs our help". Jack nodded and said "you're right, well one thing our work is done". Anna nodded and said "a very good deed indeed". Jack smiled and looked at Zero and April and said "come on you two let's go home". April and Zero happily follow Jack all the way back home. Anna too left her way back home, Mickey smiled and went back to town to do some magic.

In Enchancia, Sofia ran out of the garden with her animals friends and they all except Robin and Mia went into the castle. Sofia saw the castle steward who has a black suit and gray pants worn a pocket watch which he always use so everything in the castle is on time. His name is Baileywick and he is a good adviser to the king. Baileywick saw Sofia and said happily "oh there you are, your family been worried sick about you. Come with me and I'll show you to where they are". Sofia said "thank you Baileywick". Baileywick show her to where her family are which they were outside looking for her not far from the castle. Sofia smiled and yelled out "mom, dad, Amber, James"! Her mother and father were both happy to see her even her two siblings were glad to see her. Her mother looked at her and ask "Sofia, where were you"? Sofia told her family all about Disney Infinity and how her new friends helped her to get back home, of course she also told them about Jack and how he let her stay with her for the whole night at his house. Amber said "wow, that's sounds like adventurous and dangerous". James said "hey maybe someday you could take us there". Sofia smiled and said "oh maybe someday". Their father said "oh I think right now we have a celebration for Sofia's arrival and that she is all right and safe". Sofia's mother agreed and soon everyone went back to the castle and they had a big feast for Sofia's return home.

Later on that night Sofia was about to get into her bed when Clover jumped up and said "you know that was kind of great meeting new friends like Zero and April for intense". Sofia said "yeah, it was great. I'm glad that I could go back and visit my friends again". Clover nodded and said "you know that Jack isn't bad at all. He's pretty protective over you". Sofia giggled and said "he is but he is a true friend". Clover nodded and said "that he is". Sofia got on the bed with Clover and said "maybe tomorrow I go back and visit them soon". Clover said "well hope you have fun. It sounds like you may be going there all the time". Sofia nodded and said "I sure will, but mostly it's after school". Sofia yawn and roll over and fell asleep. Clover smiled and help cover the blanket over Sofia and said before hoping off the bed "goodnight Sofia, sleep dreams". From that day on Sofia have been visiting her friends in Disney Infinity and having all kinds of adventures in Disney Infinity.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: That is the end of this story don't worry there are more series to this to come. This is the only the first story and the beginning. But hope you enjoy this story and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
